Oh, The Places You Will Go
by Le Shaker
Summary: Sometimes, 9 days is all it takes. 9 days within a foreign land where anything is possible, and dreams come true. 9 days in which anything can happen. I don't think I'll be continuing this one.


**Rated:** PG13 – R. Language, "Heated" Situations, etc. I'll warn you.

**Disclaimer:** I believe the title belongs to a Dr. Seuss book. Forgive me if I'm wrong. Most of these characters are original. But those you recognize, do not belong to me. Any plot/storyline/lyric/character/setting/etc. belongs to the creator, unless thought up by yours truly.

**A/N:** This is just gonna be a really fun story. Not all that much drama. Based loosely on reality, of course. Haha. I don't think it's that good, but I'll let you guys be the judges of that. Well, enjoy!

--

**Prologue**

_3:45am, June 26th, 2008._

Across Newport Beach, 20-odd anxious teenagers nervously checked, double-checked, and triple checked their luggage. As for most, it was their first time ever going overseas without any parental supervision involved.

Most were excited, some were anxious as to what this new place had to offer. And others, well, let's just say they were ready to seize the moment they were on the other side of the world from their parents. All teenagers had a pretty good idea of what they were going to experience. So they thought.

For as little do they know, for a few, France was a new beginning, and it was just about to change their lives forever.

* * *

_3:20am, June 26th, 2008._

"Honey, wake up. You don't want to miss your flight." the voice of a middle-aged blonde woman rang through her daughter's ears. She then walked out of the spacious bedroom, knowing that the younger blonde girl wouldn't dare going back to sleep.

Begrudgingly, the blonde sat up and silently cursed whoever it was that booked the flight for 6 in the morning. (Everyone knows you have to be at security 2 hours early.)

_I mean, WHO THE HELL books a flight at 6 IN THE FUCKING MORNING for a trip filled with TEENAGERS?!_ She thought to herself with a frustrated frown, glancing over at the neatly packed suitcase, ready to be zipped up, alongside a backpack holding only the essentials. That being her iPod...her favorite books...and food, of course.

The blonde smiled, thinking about where she would be at the end of the day.

Alex Kelly, at the mere age of 16, was going on a trip. Not just any trip, but as a second-year French student, she was asked to go on the study-abroad trip with the fourth-year students. She was more than happy to accept.

* * *

_3:20am, June 26th, 2008._

"AHHH! What the fuck?!"

On the other side of Newport, the yell of a sandy-haired boy came ringing through a tussle-haired brunette's ears as her last-minute packing in the wee hours of the morning caught up with her.

"Wakey wakey sis! Come on! It's 3:20 already!"

With a very audible groan, the tall, lanky brunette threw the warm comforter over her head, cursing the boy that was now jumping on the bed, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep or I'm leaving you in Newport!" the boy screamed at his twin sister.

"What the hell are you on?!"

"Redbull and some powerbars." he simply said with a content smile.

"Ugh. Why are you waking me up at fucking 3 in the – "

Suddenly remembering why this boy was in her room, let alone jumping on her bed, her eyes widened and the brunette jumped out of the covers, causing her brother to stumble off of the four-poster bed, landing in a heap on the floor.

"...Ouch"

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! I have so much I have to do!!" running frantically around the room, looking for god knows what.

"What, looks like you're all packed up to me" said the now-risen boy, rubbing his head. "Oh, no problem, by the way, sis, you only would've slept in and missed your flight had I not woken – " realizing he was talking to himself.

The boy sat there, amused, as he watched his sister run around the room picking up random items and stuffing them into her bulging suitcase.

"...You do know that Mademoiselle said to pack light, right?"

The brunette then paused and gave the boy an incredulous look. "What? This is light..." and continued storing a year's supply of clothing in her suitcase.

The boy then chuckled and jumped up, chanting "We're going to France! All alone! No she-devil! Nananananaaaaa!!"

"Seriously, you'd think you were dropped on the head numerous times as a baby." the girl rolled her eyes at her brother sticking his tongue out and walking out of the room.

Marissa and Ryan Cooper were also going on this trip. As twins, their parents decided it was best they both went, despite Marissa being the one invited. With heavy compensation and much arguing from the girl, Ryan got to tag along.

--

Heh, I know, it's kinda weird to see Marissa and Ryan related, but hey, I'm weird. I know it's kind of lame, I haven't really gone through it.

Well, this is just the prologue, and like I said, it's based loosely on real life. In fact, I am leaving tomorrow for my own little 9-day study abroad trip to France . So, don't expect an update for a little while. Maybe I'll get really inspired during this trip. lol

P.S. No, Alex and Marissa do not know each other...yet.


End file.
